Just Live, and Don't Think about Tomorrow
by ThatGirl96
Summary: For her, I exist now, for I know the future will one day become the present.
1. Questions

**Yeah, I know y'all probably hate me for not updating, but here's something to make up for it! It's a new style that I've recently adopted, so here ya go :**

~#~#

She's quiet. So quiet. So quiet.

_It scares me._

"Rima?" I lean forward to look at her. Her eyes are closed, she's rocking on her heels. As if all she was teetering on the edge and she has to choose. I'm terrified of what I'm doing to her but I have to know. She's still rocking, back and forth, back and forth.

She's silent. So silent. So silent.

_It confuses me._

Our hair touches. The sun and the night. Two things that shouldn't and never will come together. Maybe that's why night comes after day, the night trys to follow but it can't, so it has the moon accompany it, but even then it's not always there; then the night thinks about the sun again. Two things that shouldn't and never will come together, but why do I yearn for the sun then? She seems to be muttering to herself. I'm not sure, I don't want to get to close to her. I don't want to scare her. She's srill rocking. Back and forth, back and forth.

She's mute. So mute. So mute.

_It angers me._

"Look at me!" I grasp her shoulders, forcing her eyes to meet mine. The sun and the night again. I'm surprised at my actions, but they are effective. She looks at me for the briefest of moments, then to the floor again. She's still rocking. Back and forth, back and forth.

She's mute. So mute. So mute.

_It terrifies me._

She's looking at the floor, still. I'm so scared. Have I ruined what we had? The anger I felt a second ago is gone. It never really was anger. It was a disguise for my fear of being rejected. I'm so scared. She's playing with a strand of my hair, twirling it around her finger. Twirling, twirling.

She's relaxed. So relaxed. So relaxed.

_It soothes me_

Her touch calms me_. _Like a wild animal. I don't care. Her eyes are closed again, but I want them open. I want her eyes to look at me,I want her eyes to smile, I want to see myself in her eyes. I want the sun to meet the night. She's srill rocking. She's still twirling. Rocking and twirling. Rocking and twirling.

She smiles. So softly. So softly.

_It overjoys me._

"Yes"

She speaks. So softly. So softly.

_There are no words to dsescribe this emotion._

~#~#

**Can you guys guess what Nagi's question was? XD **

**Should I make this a collection of oneshots, or what?**

**Anyhoo, please critique, tell me hat you liked, what you didn't like, and yeah.**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON OF HAPPINESS!**


	2. Canvas

Okay, since you guys wanted me to continue, here you go!

㹠ؾⵎ

I ask her to walk with me, just to be with her, a gut-wrenching need for her that drives me to near insanity. I want to push what I can do. I want to see just exactly how much control I have over me. So I searched for an anchor, I need something to hold me to the sky, and I settled for the sun. So we walk.

_I don't really know what it is about you…_

All my life, I was contained. I was given a miniscule canvas, something I _knew _I could do better than. But the voices told me no, you can't be better, you can't be yourself, now draw. So I drew, in that tiny canvas, I drew, always looking for an anchor from the sky from the black. The voices were always accompanied by eyes that weren't really there. I could feel it, while I drew. I knew they were watching me, making sure I didn't do more or less than expected. I was contained.

_I waited for the anchor… then I met something better…_

Rima, Rima, Rima. You showed me what life was, that I didn't need to be contained. I took me away from the invisible eyes and hands and I opened my eyes to a color that wasn't black, and I greeted the sky, with your hand in mine. I was shown a world were I was me, and I could pretend the invisible eyes and hands faded away, and it was all a nightmare and I woke up to you. Thanks to you I took control of me, and I painted, and painted. The wall which the miniscule canvas was hung became my new canvas. Rima, Rima, Rima…

_For this I thank you…_

I walk with you now, were the only color is yellow, and the only sound is your laughter.

_I exist for you… for I love you, I love you , I love you._

ؾؾؾؾ

Meh, I had high hopes for this when I started, but I'm not too pleased with it. The only think I really like is the 'For this I thank you…" and the last normal fonted line. I don't know, I'm just really proud of those XD 

Okay, I don't think I'll be updating me other RimaHiko's for a while. I have a test to get into another school for grade 10 coming up, and exams. Ugh, a math, science, and music exam. So I'll just stick to updating this. 

Anyhoo, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could have done better, better, and yeah.

By the way the whole canvas idea came from Ouran High School Host Club, y'know, the ep with Kyouya and his family? So, yeah XD

THE (SHOULD-BE SPARKLY) BUTTON OF HAPPINESS AND LOVE AWAITS YOUR MOUSE!!!!! =D


	3. Snow

Uh, can we consider this a sort of winter/Christmas thinger? Actually, this is the first RimaHiko one-shot I ever wrote, so it's not that great XD I write in these notebooks, and I have stuff from like, 3 years ago XD So enjoy~

ؾ ؾ

Snow

Her face turns upward, her golden eyes wide in wonder at the little fluff balls magically falling from the sky that's white instead of the clear blue she's used to. Her mouth parts slightly to allow the delicate flake to rest on her tongue, for precious few seconds, before it melts.

Her lips curl downward, the small action seemingly at ease with her angelic face. While others would have complained how uncute this was, everything her **(1) **was beautiful to him.

She stomps her foot to the ground, clearly frustrated at the magic balls of ice falling from the sky. He leans closer, just in time to hear her mutter "I don't want it to melt." Her frown deepens.

He doesn't bother to tell her why it melts.

He knows she would only chastise him anyway, and they were at peace. A fragile peace, but nonetheless, it was peace, and he was going to take every second he got with her.

He holds out his hand, covered in a woolen mitten, and catches two snowflakes in his gloved hand.

She gapes in astonishment when the flakes don't melt, earning a chuckle from him, and she's so awestruck she forgets to respond with her trademark glare, harsher than winters wind on bare skin.

He's so caught up in his moment of bliss; he puts his gloved hand to her lips.

Her eyes widen even more.

He removes his glove and shows it to her.

No snowflakes.

He grins, "All gone"

He covers her bare hand with his gloved one and wakes her home.

She still wasn't scowling.

ؾ ؾ

That was on purpose, I didn't put a about or anything infront of her because I wanted to display her as a whole, something that can't be divided.

Okay, I'm wondering whether or not to randomly put any other pairings in this, or stay with pure RimaHiko, and other pairings separate? Cuz I have some (lots) of ideas.

So, any errors, anything you like, dislike?

PRESS THE BUTTON OF LURVE~~( review button)

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.


End file.
